


[ag·rip·nia]

by kuyobot



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: Malam itu, Lucilius tidak bisa tidur. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mendatangi Lucio agar bisa membantunya terlelap.
Relationships: CioFaa
Kudos: 2





	[ag·rip·nia]

Tik.

Tik.

_Tik._

Dalam ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi, suara detik jarum jam terasa lebih memekakkan dari biasanya.

Sembari memeluk bantal guling favoritnya, Lucilius berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara tersebut. Namun, semakin ia mengabaikannya, semakin keras pula gema jam dinding dalam kepalanya.

Lucilius menggeliat dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, besok ada acara yang sangat penting, dan ia harus cukup istirahat malam ini.

 _Sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain,_ pikir Lucilius merasa putus asa. Mau tidak mau, ia harus minta tolong pada orang yang paling terakhir ingin ia mintai tolong—siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak kembarnya, Lucio.

Lucilius merupakan anak kedua dari kembar tiga bersaudara. Saudara sulungnya, Lucio, adalah sosok yang paling Lucilius benci di rumah ini. Sedangkan si bungsu, Lucifer, adalah adik kesayangan sekaligus kebanggaan Lucilius. Setiap kali Lucilius membutuhkan sesuatu, ia pasti akan selalu meminta tolong pada Lucifer terlebih dahulu.

Namun kali ini, Lucilius tidak bisa melakukannya. Lucifer sedang ada urusan di luar kota dan baru akan pulang beberapa hari kemudian. Akhirnya, Lucilius terpaksa harus meminta tolong pada Lucio agar bisa membantunya tertidur.

Sambil membawa bantal guling bergambar Lucifer, Lucilius menyeret kedua kakinya menuju kamar Lucio yang terletak dua pintu dari kamarnya.

Tanpa mengetuk daun pintu terlebih dahulu, Lucilius pun membuka pintu kamar Lucio menggunakan kakinya.

_“BRAK!!!”_

Lucilius membuka pintu kamar Lucio secara barbar. Kalau orang lain mendengarnya, mereka pasti akan mengira jika sedang kamar tersebut habis dijebol oleh begal.

Akan tetapi, sang pemilik kamar tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 _“Groook... grook...,”_ Lucio yang mengorok dengan kerasnya merupakan bukti nyata bahwa yang bersangkutan memang tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara keras barusan.

“.....” Lucilius membatin, seandainya ada kebakaran atau gempa bumi, mungkin Lucio adalah manusia paling terakhir yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Lucilius segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Lucio. Kebetulan tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu besar, sehingga ia dan guling kesayangannya masih muat masuk ke dalam kasur empuk dan hangat milik Lucio.

Untuk mengakali dengkuran keras Lucio, Lucilius memutuskan untuk menyumbat hidungnya menggunakan gulungan tissue.

Sambil menunggu dirinya mengantuk, Lucilius memperhatikan wajah jelek Lucio yang sedang terlelap di hadapannya. Kalau sedang tidak berisik, Lucio tampak mirip sekali dengan Lucifer.

 _“... Kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini, ternyata dia lumayan manis juga.”_ Batin Lucilius seraya tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh pipi Lucio dengan ujung telunjuknya. Namun detik berikutnya, senyuman tersebut langsung pudar seketika saat ia mendengar Lucio mengigau; _“Tuhan... mengapa aku begitu tampan...?”_

 _“Ralat. Ternyata si bodoh ini sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya.”_ Gerutu Lucilius dalam hati.

Dalam situasi normal, Lucilius pasti sudah menghajar Lucio karena merasa kesal. Namun karena saat ini kondisinya sedang darurat, Lucilius memilih untuk menahan dirinya dan membiarkan Lucio begitu saja.

Lucilius lalu merilekskan dirinya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Dalam sekali tarikan napas, ia langsung dapat mencium aroma tubuh Lucio. Entah kenapa, aroma Lucio terasa sangat nostalgik dan menenangkan. Tanpa sadar, Lucilius semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Lucio seperti dua kutub magnet yang berlawanan.

Kalau dingat-ingat, saat masih kecil dulu, mereka berdua sering tidur bersama seperti ini. Kala itu Lucifer masih sering sakit-sakitan, sehingga ia hampir selalu tidur bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Lucilius yang merasa takut tidur sendirian akhirnya meminta Lucio untuk menemaninya tidur. Ketika itu, Lucilius sangat bergantung pada kakaknya tersebut. Namun entah sejak kapan, Lucilius mulai berhenti bergantung padanya...

Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Lucilius akhirnya memudar. Yang tersisa hanyalah suara sayup-sayup tipis dari kedua bibir mungilnya.

Di saat yang sama, kedua kelopak mata Lucio terbuka. Ia terbangun karena merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas. Saat tersadar, tahu-tahu hidungnya sudah disumbat dan di sampingnya ada Lucilius yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluknya.

“.....” Lucio hanya mampu terdiam karena kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Lucilius bersikap manja padanya.

Dengan hati-hati, Lucio menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Lucilius, menatapnya hangat, lalu membelai rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

_“Tidurlah yang nyeyak, My Eve.”_


End file.
